Macnivanfield
Macnivanfield is the poly ship between Chris Redfield, Piers Nivans and Finn Macauley from the Resident Evil fandom. Canon Resident Evil 6 Edonia, 2012 In December 2012, the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (B.S.A.A) takes part in crushing the Edonian Liberation Army after they begin using the C-Virus during their war. Chris, Piers and Finn serve in the North American Alpha Team; Chris being the team captain, Piers being the first lieutenant and Finn being the explosives expert, as well as the team’s rookie. One of their fellow soldiers decided to do recon alone, which lead to them being killed. As Piers, Finn and team are looking over their fallen comrade being picked up to be carried away, Chris comes walking up behind them. He goes off on a powerful speech about team work and how they need to stick together. Piers is quick to add how “nobody's expendable,” which Chris agrees with. Finn gets a little teary eyed, to which Piers tells him, “Suck it up, Finn.” Finn apologizes. Once the speech is over, Piers calls on for Finn to give the team an update on the B.O.Ws—the “J’avo”. With the team up to date, the team splits up for the time being with Chris, Piers and Finn staying put. Chris steps closer to Finn, commenting, “You’re the rookie, huh?” Finn stands tall and addresses himself to Chris. Chris can tell he’s nervous, which leads to him giving Finn and reassuring shoulder pat and gentle smile, while telling him that the team’s got his back. Chris leaves moments later, leaving Finn and Piers alone. Finn finally whispers Piers, “Is he always this awesome?” Piers does what he can to look annoyed that this is what the rookie asks him, but just before Piers can turn away, he smirks for a moment, almost confirming that yes, Chris is that awesome before he too walks away with Finn sheepishly following after him and Chris. Soon, the team is driving along the roads when they begin to take enemy fire. Not long after a giant B.O.W — an Ogroman — shows up and Chris calls to Finn to blow a path for them. Finn soon reports back that he can’t— as there’s a busted tank-line. Piers finds a fence for him to blow and he and team wait for Finn it place the bombs. With the fence blown, the team finds another obstacle— a train carriage in the way. With the carriage blown the team continues forward. They reach a bridge with one of their own wounded. Noticing a tank on the bridge, Chris assists Piers in jumping over a gap to the other side. As Chris and Finn are heading for the wounded, the tank fires, causing Chris to fall down a broken piece of the bridge’s concert. Finn yells for Chris, leading him with his voice while reaching a hand out to catch him. Reaching him, Finn pulls Chris up and Chris tells him, “I owe you one, Finn.” From Piers’ new position, he’s able to shoot the tank allowing Chris and Finn to go forward. With the tank successfully down, Finn and the wounded solider are still below them. With more on-coming enemies, Piers tells Finn, “Finn, I need you here!” Finn insists that the wounded can’t walk so for them to go on without him. Chris and Piers hold off more enemies for their “no man left behind” policy. Piers demands that he get up there, even if it means “dragging” the wounded. When Finn makes it to them with the wounded, Chris orders him to blow the bridge. With the bridge blown and the enemies for that time down, Alpha Teams heads for City Hall. Back in the city, Alpha Team comes to see a woman flashing a National Security badge with a man at her side. Piers takes notice of the man she’s with, as he’s a “wanted insurgent”. The woman, Sherry Birkin, tries to defuse the rising tension by saying that Jake Muller, the man she’s with, is under the protection of the U.S. government and that he’s not a threat to the B.S.A.A. Following a few more heated words, everyone is attacked by another Ogroman. After its defeat, Jake insults Chris after Chris asks him a question, causing Piers to lunge forward as if to confront Jake personally. Chris manages to hold him back by throwing his arm across Piers’ midsection as Jake and Sherry board a waiting helicopter. Piers throws Chris’ arm down in frustration, but does not engage, though he does turn back around questioning why they don’t arrest him. Chris is calm in telling him that “he’s not our problem,” and that “we can’t lose sight of the B.S.A.A’s mission”. Finn comes up from behind Piers, telling him, “To fight bioterrorism, sir.” Piers snaps back, “I know what we’re here for, rookie.” Continuing the mission, Alpha Team heads for City Hall, where they’re met by encased people. Chris, Piers and Finn break from the rest of the team to investigate where they reach an open area where multiple of the encased hatch, becoming a Napad. With the Napads dead, they enter a room where they find syringes laying on the floor, moments later a woman comes out of the shadows. Chris, Piers and Finn are immediately on guard. The woman explains who she is—“Ada Wong”—and what the B.S.A.A are up against. Chris tells Finn to “keep her safe,” while Chris tells Piers discreetly to “keep an eye on her”. With the woman in tow, they head back to their comrades who are currently engaged in a heated fight with the hatched Napads. Following the guidance of the woman, believing her to be City Hall staff, she leads the team into a cell with built-in lock gates, separating Chris and Piers from Finn and the rest of the team. From the other side, the woman tosses a needle bomb with the C-Virus into the area with Finn and the others. Chris and Piers are left helpless as they watch their teammates turn into Napads. Chris is devastated and too distracted when he sees Finn turn that when the gates do open the mutated Finn beats Chris, throwing him hard against the wall and ground. Piers does everything in his power to protect Chris, immediately opening fire on Finn. Miraculously, Piers is able to grip Chris by the collar of his uniform with one hand and pull Chris back, all while firing his rifle in the other, presumably killing Finn himself. Lanshiang, 2013 Fanon A smaller ship as Finn dies after one chapter, appearing in the flashback of chapter two of Chris and Piers’ story (Chris’ campaign). Despite how small it is, a common trope in works is that both Piers and Finn love Chris. In canon, Chris is friendly and reassuring to Finn, while Piers is slightly annoyed with him, being the innocent rookie of the team; this causing fan works of the three to have Piers be mildly jealous of him and would rather have Chris all to himself. Fandom FAN FICTION :Chris/Piers/Finn tag on FanFiction.net Variations :Fiers refers to the ship between Piers and Finn :Nivanfield refers to the ship between Chris and Piers :Redacauley refers to the ship between Chris and Finn Navigation